leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Zargonil the Striker Toad
Notes *'Zargonil, the Striker Toad' was visually designed by Yangtianli as part of a Riot-sponsored project at FZD School of Design. The champion (below) was created in homage to Yangtianli's amazing piece. Abilities physical damage to all surrounding enemies. Spinning Strike can critically strike and critical strikes will always trigger Spinning Strike, but will reset the counter. On-hit effects are only applied to his target. |targeting=*Performing a Spinning Strike will not increment the counter toward the next Spinning Strike. }} Zargonil uses a nearby unit for leverage, leaping toward the target location. Enemies at the target location take physical damage and are briefly knocked back. |leveling= 25 / 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 |cooldown=24 / 21/ 18 / 15 / 12 |cost=65 |costtype=mana |range=250 to 1150 / 1250 / 1350 / 1450 / 1550 |details=false }} Triggering Spinning Strike grants bonus attack speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description2= Zargonil's next 3 attacks have 400 range and cause him to flip over his target, landing ~150 units on the far side of them. The speed of these attacks scales with Zargonil's bonus movement speed, instead of his bonus attack speed. |leveling= 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 % |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost=No cost |costtype= |range= |targeting=*Each flip takes approximately 0.6 seconds to complete (without any bonus movement speed), regardless of Zargonil's proximity to the target at the time of attacking. This gives Zargonil an effective attack speed of 1.6 for the duration. *As stated, the speed of the flip scales with Zargonil's bonus movement speed (i.e. at 10% bonus movement speed the flip will perform 10% quicker), and is unaffected by bonus attack speed. *The cooldown begins after the effect ends. *Nimble Strikes cannot be activated during Glancing Blows. }} Zargonil enters an evasive stance, taking 50% reduced damage for the next 1.25 seconds. Additionally, Zargonil gains the ability to intercept hostile projectiles: redirecting the damage to himself and destroying the projectile. |description2=Zargonil is unable to attack during Glancing Blows, but each basic attack or projectile that hits him will increment the counter on Spinning Strike and he will perform the strike automatically each time he reaches 4 stacks if it would damage an enemy. |leveling= |cooldown=18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |cost=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtype=mana |range= |targeting=*Each deflected projectile counts as one basic attack for the purposes of Spinning Strike - i.e. every 4th deflected projectile will cause Zargonil to deal damage in an area around him. *Activating Glancing Blows will not reset the current stacks on Spinning Strike, meaning it is possible to trigger Spinning Strike as early as the first deflected projectile. *Zargonil can still issue attack commands during Deft Steps to have Zargonil path toward/follow a specific target. }} Zargonil spits out his tongue forward in a line, slowing all enemies it passes through by 80% that decays over 1.25 seconds. Zargonil will grab the last enemy champion struck, dealing magic damage and pulling them toward him. The target will deal the same magic damage and knock aside any enemy they are pulled through, while taking bonus damage for each enemy champion they hit. |leveling= 100 / 150 / 200 50 / 75 / 100 |cooldown=90 / 70 / 60 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=875 |targeting=*If an enemy moves a significant distance from the line-of-effect before it reaches maximum range, they will not be considered for the grab. *The cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds if at least one enemy is hit but none remain in range. }} Development ;Thinking Out-Loud *Should Zargonil still be able to perform Nimble Swipes during Glancing Blows (i.e. leap over his target), even if the attack deals no damage? Category:Custom champions